Even If A Naughty Vignette
by LillianMarie2
Summary: Narcissa tells Lucius of her pregnancy, and the two plan to celebrate the good news. However he is call away by his master to attend a meeting. After telling the Dark Lord his good news he offers to help them celebrate. Rated M for delicious lemony goodness. A side chapter to my story Even If... can stand alone but would be better if you ready ch 1-5 of the other story. R&R Thanks!


**A/N: A naughty little one shot that I may or may not add to. if I do it will be composed of moments that I can't put into the regular story as they come to me. it could be days before i add to it or weeks. As of now this is all there is of the naughty vignette's, I'm unsure when I'll get inspiration again; but if i do i shall add another chapter. This is a side story to my story Even If... it can be read alone but this little tidbit would make more sense if you read the first 5 chapters of the other story. so if you find yourself confused i suggest you check it out. otherwise enjoy.  
**

**P.S. I don't own Harry Potter**

Even If... A Naughty Vignette

_~8 months before Draco' s birth. When ever that might be.~_

Lucius Malfoy sat in his study, behind his desk. His wife, whom he'd only been married to a year, sat on the other side. Lucius found himself staring at her, he was wondering what color her panties were. Or perhaps she decided she didn't need to wear them, and was just waiting for him to pounce on her.

They were in love, the day when his father took him to meet her he'd fallen for her right then. Though it was an arranged marriage, they courted for the privileged of the public. Though it was all for naught because they would be married either way. They still flirted openly with each other, and a year later they were still ardently in love with one another.

She sat there silently waiting for her beloved to answer her, "Lucius," she said silkily.

"Yes dear," he said confused.

"Did you hear a word I just said?" she asked.

"No," he admitted sheepishly.

She sighed, "I'm trying to tell you something important," she sighed lightly, "what were you thinking of?"

"The color of your panties," he admitted, "then I thought perhaps you weren't wearing any in the hopes that I would jump you in the hall."

"Oh Lucius," she said blushing. "You'll have to wait till later to find out, if you're a good boy that is. What I need you to do is to pay attention to what I'm trying to say."

"Ok," he said sitting up straight, "I'm ready."

"We're pregnant," she said.

It took him a moment to take in what she was saying. He abruptly stood up, raced around the desk and scooped her up into his arms. "THAT'S BRILLIANT!" he yelled, "you've made me so happy."

She clung to him, her arms wrapping around his neck. The kiss went from sweet to passionate. Suddenly he pulled back with a hiss as his arm started to burn.

"Must go my love," he said reluctantly, "Wait up for me, we'll celebrate when I return."

"I'll hold you to it, Husband," she said.

"Be naked when I return Wife," he said huskily into her ear, "there will be no sleep for you tonight ."

She watched as he disappeared with a pop. She set herself back down in the chair, wishing with all her might that he would come home unscathed.

…

"What kept you?" Lord Voldemort asked as Lucius walked into the Dark Lords home.

"My wife was giving me some good news," Lucius said, "we were in mid celebration, My Lord."

"And what were you celebrating, Lucius," Voldemort said curiously, "You've been known to 'Celebrate' with her over a new hat or rug. I hope it was something important."

"She's with child, My Lord," Lucious said with a beaming smile.

"That's wonderful news," Voldemort said, "Certainly worth celebrating. Why I may even wish to help you celebrate."

Lucius was taken aback at his masters comment. He knew that the man who sat before them was a kinky Lord. Looking at him you wouldn't have thought so as he was always frowning and cursing people. But Lucius had to admit that he couldn't say no to his masters offer. To do so would be the highest offense.

"Lucius," Voldemort said, "I hope you won't mind sharing your wife with me tonight. I find myself wanting to share in your joy. And what better way to help you 'Celebrate.'

"Yes My Lord," Lucius said, "But you can be the one to explain it to Narcissa, she may not want to be shared."

"We shall see," Voldemort said.

…

"Lucius," his wife purred as he gently woke her. She was exactly as he'd asked her to be, naked.

"Love, we have a guest," Lucius said.

"Oh?" she asked as she pulled the sheet up over her breasts. She was laying on the bed, her hair flared out around her.

"Our Lord asked to share in our celebration," Lucius said slowly.

"Oh?... OH, Lucius... You mean, uh, he wants to uh, with us?" She stuttered.

"Yes, my love," Lucius said, "You don't mind do you?"

"Do I mind?" she asked looking at the handsome man who stood in the door, "Lucius if you don't mind, why should I?"

"Please don't be angry," Lucius pleaded with her.

"Husband," she said in a teasing tone, "I really don't mind. It's not like I can get pregnant a second time. "

"Then you won't mind if I come in," Voldemort said.

"Please do," she said.

…

Lord Voldemort had taken control of the situation, Lucius was laying on his back. Towards the head of the large king size bed. Cissa was on her hands and knees, sucking him off, while Voldemort fucked her with his fingers.

You could hear a low moan every time he trusted his hand into her, though it was a bit muffled by the cock she had in her mouth. "I'd like to try something if you'd let me," Voldemort said, "I promise to be gentle."

"Yes of course," Cissa said huskily, as Voldemort continued to finger her.

Suddenly there was a pop, and something cold and dry started to slither its way around Cissa's waist. Her wrists were suddenly locked behind her back. Her body was suddenly thrusted forward and she came face to face with her husband. "Hi," he said gently taking control of her shoulders.

"Lucius stay how you are," Voldemort said, "keep your legs parted so she can rest her weight on you. Cissa dear, it would be best for you to keep still until I tell you to move."

"Yes," she said in a whisper, and she felt his hand on her again.

Voldemort repositioned her so that she was on her knees, the majority of her body was leaning on Lucius. Her ass was flush in the air, it took all her strength not to wiggle.

She felt something poke into her rear, small at first. As it pushed in it became wider, and wider. She bit back a moan as it pulled out slowly before thrusting back in even further than it was before.

Cissa turned her head, to look behind her, and what she saw nearly made her faint. Nagini Voldemort's familiar was wrapped around her. Voldemort had fashioned a thick toy, about the size of his wand with the flexibility of his Familiars body. The more she was able to take the longer and thicker it became.

Cissa moaned loudly as Voldemort's fingers touched her clit, "How do you feel?" He asked her.

All she could do was moan as the feeling intensified. Not only was he fingering her with three of his fingers, the toy he fashioned was thrusting and throbbing inside her.

Taking her moan as a good sign he inserted another finger. She found herself rocking back and forth, "More, please," she begged.

"Lucius," Voldemort said.

Lucius knew what he needed to do with out being told. He moved himself so his cock was directly under her mouth. She latched on without being told to do so. Another deep moan left her mouth as Voldemort inserted his hand up to his wrist inside her.

"It seems your wife likes to be 'Stuffed' Lucius," Voldemort said with a chuckle. He sped up the toy so that it pounded into her.

"Please, Please," she repeated, "Oh Please."

Lucius moved under his wife so that he was angled with her cunt, and as Voldemort pulled his hand out, they both thrust into her. "OH!" she screamed. She tried to keep pace with them. But she was soon passed out from the powerful orgasm that she had as the two of them came inside her.

"We really must do this again sometime," Voldemort said dressing himself. "You may keep the toy."

After Voldemort left, Lucius laid with his wife until morning. She woke happy, but achy. An ache that she happily let him heal in a warm bath accompanied by his roaming hands.

…

Voldemort returned to his home, alone. He sat in a chair and looked longingly at the photo on the mantle. it was the only item he kept of hers, and always hidden from view when he had company. What would life have been like if she had still been alive? Voldemort felt something that he hadn't felt since the night he ended her life... Regret.


End file.
